Good Boy (CANCELED)
by slayer911
Summary: An 18 year old kid finds a little riolu in the forest and takes him home . After he evolved his not so 'little' anymore by average lucario standards . (suckish summary I know but just read it and tell me how it is and DON'T forget to review , ratings may change in the near future)
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written stories like_ these_ before so please , go easy on it .**

* * *

Hello , my name is Max , I'm 18 years old , I have black hair , brown eyes , tan skin and I'm 5'5 feet tall . I had a more a less normal life . I live alone in a two story house that my parents bought for me , I go to school by walking which is a 10 minute walk and a good exercise . I'm not fit but I'm also not skinny , I'm between both of them . I have many great friends at school and I get fair grades which are enough for me to pass , meaning I'm not the smartest and I don't do most of my home work .

But what I'm trying to tell you is that ... ALL my friends have pokemon and I'm the only one who doesn't have one , but I'm fine with that because I like my loneliness , but I just can't help that I'm the only kid with no pokemon . But that all changed when I was walking back home .

* * *

It was 2.30 pm and the sun is high in the sky shinning down upon the dirt road that I'm walking through . The cuts through the forest and leads directly to my house which is isolated from the nearby towns . I'm currently wearing a long sleeve blue shirt , brown trousers and black shoes . Anyway , while I was walking down the road I heard rustling of bushes to my right side .Close

Thinking that it was a pokemon I steeped back a bit because I have nothing to defend me from any type of pokemon , I don't even know how to fight . Finally the pokemon poked it's head out and I was kind of surprised , it was a blue dog like head with red eyes and the rest of the body came out , it was a riolu !

At first I thought this thing was going to hurt me and what I did may have been stupid . I simply close my eyes and put my hands up in front of my face bracing for anything this little dog . I waited for like felt like minutes until I finally felt something wrap around my right leg , I looked down to see the riolu hugging my leg with it's eyes closed and a smile on it's face , it's reached up to my knee .

I didn't know what to do , this little fella was showing affection towards me and I didn't know the faintest thing on how to return the favour . He let go of my leg and I knelt down to his level . He still had that smile on his face which made me relax a bit .

''You don't seem that bad , where you from little guy ? '' I simply asked since I don't know what else to say , he simply just tilted , that's when I noticed his paws when I was looking him over . Unlike regular riolus who have those bony like stubs on their paws , he doesn't have any . Other then that his a regular blue riolu .

I seem to have dosed off because the riolu was waving one of his paws if front of my face , I snapped back into reality and looked at him , I didn't realize that I was looking at his eyes . They were ruby red and seem to sparkle . The riolu smiled and jumped at me wrapping it's little paws around my neck in a hug .

''Woah hey there now !'' I said kind of surprised but he still kept hugging me ''Alright alright you can stop now please . '' He seemed sad by that but he let go anyway ''So eh ... you want to come and live with me ? '' I know that sounded kind of selfish but after I said that , the riolu put both his paws in the air and shouted his name in excitement '' ho alright then . '' I stood up and picked up the riolu and put him on my shoulders . He rested his head on top of mine .

''Alright little fella , onwards to my house . '' And from that moment onwards I knew that my life would change for the better cause I finally had a pokemon like the rest of my friends but what I didn't know is that he won't be so 'little' in the near future .

* * *

**And there you have , kind of sucks I know because I haven't written in a while . I was thinking of making this a yaoi in the near future but I leave that to the people who's going to decide because I never done a sex story since EVER ... anyway ,**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW !**


	2. READ ME !

**Hey guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but... I have something to tell you. Due to... events that have arisen in the past time when I wrote my first chapter for my first story I have, not been myself. To put it short I have lost my interest to write this story and that is NOT a good thing and I'm afraid I am unable to get my interest back. And so there for I am canceling this story, I know many of you are... displeased about how all of this turned out but you must understand that I can't continue this.**

**BUT there is one story I haven't given up on (yet) and that's 'Dust and Ash' which I hope will turn into it's own series. So in short I can't write this story, sorry. But it is up for adoption and you don't even have to ask my permission for it for you already have it, just make sure to send me a link so I can read it too.**

**Anyway that's all I have to say, cancelled story, focused resource on another one and permission granted for adoption.**


End file.
